bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Newborn Order
This is a Part Two of the RP: Newborn Disaster. Bad Parents! Adalina was up in her room with Shiro; it was awfully noisy downstairs... what was going on? She was just about ready to go downstairs and investigate what the parents were doing... Tristeza was on her way to help them avoid the horrid sight. "How does it look now....?" Shiro, in order to pass the time, had taken up on coloring and finishing up on the picture she had been so willing to start up before with so much passion. Her voice, even as she questioned the other girl, was quite dry and seemingly indifferent as she held it up for Adalina to see. It wasn't that she didn't care for her opinion - it was just that she was unwilling to put such an emotion into her voice. What was the point? It wasn't as if she was happy or anything.... However, she too had been curious of the noise downstairs. Last time she had checked.... all of the adults had been down there, before she had been taken out of it by Adalina. What could they possibly be doing now....? Adalina smiled, "Your doing good." She made sure to take in the details, "You'll always get better with practice." Tristeza used her Sonido, ''to vanish to the center of Adalina's room, "Hey Kids, Tereya and Nori are busy downstairs, and can't be disturbed, so get your drawing stuff, and you can finish in the library." Library being the other term for the off-set living room. No surprise was shown in Tristeza's sudden appearance. However, Shiro did turn her gaze towards the woman, her eyes partially being shadowed over by her appearance. At the moment, it seemed like a rather eerie stare to be looking into, and it emphasized what she was feeling at the moment. "Why can't we finish here....?" She asked quietly. "We like working in Adalina's room...." Her tone showed meekness.... but her words showed obvious defiance. It was even enhancing her curiosity.... "If your promise to stay in here. If you come out... let's just say it won't be preety." Tristeza pointed directly at Adalina, "That means you miss priss." Bailarin glanced to Senkaku who was still sitting on the floor. "You ever punish your team?" "And I don't mean your corny jokes." It was an insult, and question to if he did. After all, she just punished Tristeza... After a scoff to the supposed "insult" (yes, he could safely admit he wasn't that funny and would never amount to the comedians on TV), Senkaku gained a rather serene expression on his face, eyes half-lidding as he thought back to his "team". "Not at all." He answered. "I'm not one who would immediately go for declaring judgment on someone even if they were declared "guilty". And even if I did, there wasn't much reason to do so. Everyone cooperated with each other, so I didn't see the need. Why do you ask?" "A question of philosophy I guess." "Not saying their kids, and nor would I ever. But, if you don't make judgements, do you atleast make the calls? Or do others do of their own accord?" Another question, after all... if he was leader, he should act like it. Otherwise... If his group kept growing, they'd walk all over him like a worn-out rug. However, this seemed to make Senkaku a little bit more irritated, his arms folding across his chest. "Does it matter?" He asked - though unknowingly to him, a little bit more forcefully then he should have. "I'm no leader anymore. There is no team. Now we're just a bunch of ragtag wanderers sticking together for the hell of it. That's ''all there is to it." "No need to get so defensive, I'm just warning you." "Your group's been growing... they'll look to somebody, and that somebody is you, just saying, sometimes you have to play the leader so others won't lose that respect." Bailarin finished, "Otherwise, I like the sound of the way your doing things." Tristeza vanished back into the room with a Sonido... leaving Adalina to draw. She trusted them not to go downstairs, but this was... iffy. It was times like this that Senkaku disliked having himself being put on the spot. "With all due respect, they don't need me to be their eyes." He retorted firmly, with a slight chopping motion of the hand in order to emphasize his point. "Each and everyone of them has proven themselves capable of handling themselves in such situations. They don't need a leader for that." "Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in wad, Senny-boy." She offered the condoning tone just for effect. "My days of fighting are long gone, I don't think I've trained or had a battle since the Tournament... give or take a whole chunk of years." She rubbed the back of her neck, "So forgive me if I forgot about the ethic of leading a Team or such." Tristeza glanced to Bailarin; yet again, the thought hit her mind, it had been too long since she had fought! She was growing restless from this mundane life. She wanted to move, she wanted to fight! She wanted to live like a warrior again! But, Tristeza knew it was over with the years gone. She had a wife; and a child. Commitments. "Ah." Senkaku remained silent at that statement - at least for a moment. Then, with a mutter of "Hmph...." He pulled his legs closer to himself, resting his arms on top of his knees. He thought about it - had he shown some leadership? When Nnoitra had acted rogue and assaulted Ggio, Loly, and Menoly, he had allowed it because he believed Nnoitra would simply get himself in trouble for his actions. Had that been some form of "punishment"? Did they actually see to him as a leader....? Hermosa, on the other hand, was in thought of her own. The ripples in Tristeza's own spiritual energy were proving to be results of her restlessness. She placed the tip of her thumb to her bottom lip in thought. She wanted to help... but, how? The only way she could see was push Tristeza to leave her family life, and the consequences for such were very clear. If not that... then, perhaps a bit of an escape? She decided to try it out. "Say, Desgaste-san...." It took a few moments before the words caught her attention. "Huh? Oh, yes, Hermosa-chan?" Her eyes going directly to the blind girl. What was she wanting to ask? Anything from the past to the future came to mind... maybe clothes... she honsetly didn't know what the blind Arrancar would ask. Bailarin took her seat on her love-seat once again, grasping a small book to read. Atleast she had good eye-sight. But, Tristeza had always said she looked hotter in glasses. Typical, she knew what Tristeza really meant by that. "Would you care if we had a chance for a rematch later on?" Hermosa asked carefully, as if what she was asking was an everyday thing. However, she wasn't feeling nervous about it - if the woman said no, then fair enough. If she said yes, she'd say yes. However, this immediately caused Senkaku to look up, eyes widened slightly as if what she had just asked was insane. She'd love to. Tristeza nodded, if not excitedly, "That sounds fantastic!" A grin on her face, one could easily confuse themselves wondering why she got gleeful at the sound of bloodshed or combat. Batalla was getting ready at the Serenata household, dressing up for the Restuarant, and for Mitsune. As she put the dark red hair-band in her hair, she frowned at the way it restrained all the length of her locks and bangs... Even the black lipgloss and black masquera was gone... after all, she wanted to look pretty for Mitsune. Maybe... just this once. "Wonderful...." Hermosa commented, allowing a small smile of her own to cross her countenance. "When would be most appropriate?" "Anytime sounds fair, how about as soon as possible, say... today?" She offered a still smile, waiting for her future-combatant's response. Bailarin was surprised at the offer... just as Senkaku was. "That would be good." Hermosa confirmed, closing her eyes and giving a nod in the woman's direction. Mitsune looked nervously at all of Batalla's clothing. The girl was a little... older than she was, so naturally, most of her clothing wouldn't fit Mitsune... If she could just find some clothes from when she was younger! Pushing her way into the back of her closet, she found clothes Batalla no longer wore, and, like she expected, found a dress her size. Simple purple with black highlights, the dress'd compliment her nicely. Though, she would have preferred something with a flower, or smiley face on it... But, then again, Mitsune didn't expect Batalla to have such clothing. Batalla was almost finished, did she look good? ''Yes... ''Junto's voice popped her opinion in. Batalla took it as her own courage... She was now finished dressing, a black dress, with two horizontal dark orange stripes going across the frill. Panty hoes, along with some boots topped it off, she looked decent... after all, it wasn't like she was going to a wedding or a funeral. Tristeza smiled to Hermosa, "Let's head outwards to the river or sea for our little display, with a quick Sonido, we could both be there in a few minutes..." Mitsune finished immediately. She didn't really care much about her appearance... But she looked good enough, didn't she? Exited the room, she leaned against the door, waiting for Batalla to get there so they could leave. "Very well...." The last of that sentence ended in a bit of a grunt, as Hermosa had lifted herself up out of the chair to stretch a little. It was both to awaken her muscles out of sitting in the chair for so long, and to prepare herself for what was to come. "But, of course, you will have to lead the wa--" However, that was when Senkaku got up, walked behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her words in her tracks. However, when he allowed a firm squeeze to grasp that hand, she was aware it wasn't just something of encouragement. "A-actually, Tristeza-san..." He said, slightly sheepish. "Could you go on ahead? I'd like to speak with my partner here before I set her loose on ya." Tristeza nodded, "Just follow my signature when your both done chit-chattin'." Looking to the ceiling she grinned... before vanishing with a Sonido, "Ciao!" Bailarin looked to the two, she'd stay unless they stated otherwise... Batalla exited her room, going to the living room, she glanced to Mitsune, she looked really... preety. Batalla stopped in her step, but, she was going to be smooth with her first date! "You look really good." A smile of her own forming.